Lobos
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: El capitán de la 3ª división del Shinsengumi se encuentra con una joven de ojos verdes a la que decide alojar, pero ¿tiene buenas intenciones esa mujer? Saito x Tokyo -EN REEDICIÓN-
1. Cruce de caminos

_Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha._

_**Nota previa:**__ Como este fic es corto me he decidido a editarlo antes de subir los dos capítulos que faltan, había algunos errores y pequeñas cosas que no me acababan de gustar.  
Editado el 05/04/2013._

**LOBOS**

**Cruce de caminos**

Saitô Hajime pocas veces podía decir que había tenido un día tranquilo desde que entrara a formar parte del Shinsengumi, pero ahora que era el capitán de la tercera división aquellos días de calma a penas existía, aún y así, aquel había sido un día de lo más pacífico, se había limitado a ver como jugueteaban con un chisme al que llamaban cámara fotográfica.

Tras acabar su jornada, Okita y él habían estado tomando unas copas con algunos peces gordos, no le gustaban esas reuniones sociales que no le ofrecían diversión alguna, por eso buscó una escusa para librarse del compromiso sin salir mal parado frente a sus compañeros.

La noche era cerrada y la luna nueva hacía que las calles parecieran más tenebrosas aún, a sus oídos llegaron unas voces, algunos jóvenes que perdían el tiempo. Los gritos de una mujer joven taparon las voces de los muchachos, parecía que la estaban atacando, pero eso era algo que a él le resultaba indiferente.

—¡Soltadme bastardos! —gritó la mujer.

—¡Cállate estúpida! Alarmarás a los vecinos, vamos pórtate bien.

—¡Claro, claro! Lo que tú digas.

El que la mantenía sujeta sonrió por ver que había decidido ceder, pero no había captado el sarcasmo en la voz de la muchacha que en cuanto se le acercó un poco más le propinó un fuerte rodillazo en sus partes haciendo que se retorciese de dolor en el suelo. Uno de los amigos del herido cogió una piedra y se la lanzó dándole en la cabeza, ella cayó al suelo con una herida sangrante en su frente.

—¿Os estáis divirtiendo con esa cría? —el tono de voz siniestro salió de las sombras de los edificios.

—¿¡Qui-quién anda ahí!?

—¿Hablas conmigo? —Avanzó sigilosamente hasta que la tenue luz de los farolillos le iluminó—. Sólo pasaba por aquí.

Los muchachos palidecieron al reconocer el uniforme del hombre frente a ellos y todo lo que hicieron fue huir como la escoria que eran.

Bufó con amargura ¿qué hacía él mezclándose en esos problemas tan estúpidos? Aquello pegaba con Okita no con él, se le estaba pegando su estupidez. Se acercó hasta la joven y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Y en ese instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron el tiempo pareció detenerse.

—No necesitaba su ayuda —dijo alzando su puño con orgullo—. ¡Es un entrometido!

—Ya he visto que estabas a punto de darles una paliza —contestó con sarcasmo.

—¡Lo hubiese hecho!

—¡Ja! Qué estupidez.

—Ahora me debe cien _ryô_. —El lobo abrió sus ojos al máximo—. ¡Maldito entrometido!

—Muchacha ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Takagi, Takagi Tokyô.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Los ojos ámbar brillaron con maldad—. ¿Acaso buscas morir?

—Usted no me mataría —sonrió con inocencia limpiándose la sangre de su frente con un pañuelo.

—¿Qué te hace creer que no lo haré? —Saitô desenfundó y presionó el filo de la katana contra su cuello—. No eres más que una hormiga en mi camino.

Ella le miró sin inmutarse.

—Si quisiera matarme lo habría hecho, no estaría aquí hablando conmigo.

—Muchacha impertinente.

—Debe ser muy fuerte si pertenece al Shinsengumi señor…

—Saitô, Saitô Hajime. —Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¡El hombre psicópata del Shinsengumi!

Tokyô se quitó una de sus _okobo_ y empezó a golpear al lobo con ella empleando toda su fuerza, se sentía abrumado ante esa acción tan repentina, no sólo le retaba y le insultaba si no que además le estaba golpeando, una hormiga pegando a un lobo… ¿Acaso esa mujer no le temía? Dejó caer su katana al suelo para no herirla y de un movimiento veloz le arrebató su calzado, sujetó con fuerza sus muñecas con una sola mano y la empotró con suavidad contra la pared de una casa.

—Mujer estúpida, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

—¿Y a quién le importa vivir o morir? A mí sólo me importa conseguir mucho dinero —apartó su mirada sonrojada.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete.

—¿Y tu familia?

—Muertos.

—¿Tu marido o tu prometido?

—No tengo tal cosa.

—¿Tienes casa?

—No.

—¿Tienes donde quedarte?

La joven alzó la vista, sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas.

—No…

—Takagi Tokyô ¿Sabes cocinar?

—¿Eh? Sí, sí que sé ¿por qué?

—Ven conmigo, te ofrezco un lugar para vivir a cambio de comida.

—¿Quiere aprovecharse de mi?

Saitô alzó una ceja y optó por no contestarle, que hiciese lo que le viniese en gana, no sabía ni por qué se había ofrecido a ayudarla y a alojarla bajo su techo, aunque le vendría bien alguien que supiese cocinar. Ella le miró, no parecía tan terrible como decían… suspiró, se calzó su _okobo_ perdida cargó su morral y corrió tras él. Cuando llegó a su altura le sonrió con picardía.

—Si piensa que voy a acostarme con usted y que haré todo lo que desee está muy equivocado.

—Demasiado flacucha, no me interesas lo más mínimo —replicó riendo con sorna.

—Muy bien entonces, cocinaré para usted, pero no soy su esclava ¿queda claro? Sólo hasta que encuentre un lugar mejor para vivir.

—Perfecto, muchacha molesta.

Saitô la llevó hasta el lugar donde vivía, una pequeña casa sucia, destartalada y prácticamente vacía,

cualquiera pensaría que era una casa abandonada. Tokyô observó el lugar con cierto asco.

—Quita esa cara —gruñó—. ¿Qué esperabas? Vivo solo y no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de arreglar esta basura de sitio.

—Bueno… es mejor que el sitio donde dormí anoche.

Saitô extendió el futón y comenzó a desvestirse sin inmutarse por la presencia de la joven que se giró completamente roja ¡qué descarado!

—El baño está allí —señaló un oscuro pasillo—, puedes bañarte si quieres.

—Saitô Hajime ¿dónde duermo yo?

—¿De qué hablas? Sólo tengo este futón. Puedes dormir conmigo o en el suelo lo que prefieras.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Es un pervertido!

—¡Oye niña tonta! Deja de molestar o te echaré a la calle —se tapó hasta las orejas resoplando, estaba agotado y lo único que quería era dormir—. Acuéstate o báñate pero hazlo en silencio.

La sangre de Tokyô hervía ¿quién se creía ese Miburo para tratarla así? Lanzó su morral contra el suelo y se sentó bruscamente. Él la ignoró por completo. Suspiró, abrió el morral y sacó una yukata vieja y desgastada y se encaminó al baño.

Aquella noche durmió en el suelo acurrucada en un rincón cerca del fuego.

El alba despuntaba cuando Saitô se levantó, sin hacer ruido se fue al baño dejando dormir un poco más a la joven.

Takagi aquel apellido le sonaba mucho, no parecía una huérfana proveniente de una familia pobre, aunque su ropa estaba desgastada se notaba la calidad del tejido y su educación era excelente a pesar de lo descarada que era. Sus manos eran suaves y bien cuidadas, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no había trabajado en su vida. Se estiró en la tina alejando todo aquello de su mente.

La mujer de ojos verdes despertó con la cálida luz del sol iluminando su rostro, giró sobre si misma para ver al hombre que la había acogido pero el futón estaba vacío, tal vez ya se había marchado…

Oyó el leve chapoteo del agua al fondo de la casa y sonrió, se estaba bañando. Se levantó cargada de energía y corrió a preparar un delicioso desayuno para asegurarse de que no la echaría. Abrió el armario de la despensa y casi se cae de culo al suelo sólo había arroz y algunos vegetales medio podridos ¿qué clase de alimentación llevaba ese hombre? De seguir así no llegaría a viejo, moriría de escorbuto o algo así.

Suspiró amargamente a ver que podía preparar con aquella miseria, tendría que comprar algo, no podían vivir a base de arroz y agua. Preparó lo que pudo con aquello y dispuso los platillos sobre la mesita de la sala. Allí esperó pacientemente la aparición del lobo que llegó secándose el cabello vestido con su yukata algo húmeda pegándose a su cuerpo.

—Saitô-san el desayuno está listo.

La miró enarcando una ceja, soltó la toalla y abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Hurgó un rato hasta dar con los que estaba buscando, en su mano había una bolsita de color púrpura.

—Toma —siseó sacando unas monedas del interior de la bolsa—. Cómprate algo de ropa, pareces una vagabunda y compra también comida.

—No quiero caridad.

—Mira que eres molesta, niña estúpida, de orgullo no se puede vivir. Al menos compra comida —bufó empezando con su desayuno—. Volveré temprano, no te metas en líos.

—Yo no hago tal cosa.

Estuvo tentado de recordarle el incidente con los chicos de aquella misma noche. Desquiciada, molesta y con mala memoria.

—Muy bien Takagi Tokyô-san, cocinas bien, espero que te luzcas con la cena.

El lobo se levantó y empezó a cambiarse de ropa, nuevamente frente a ella sin importarle lo más mínimo su presencia.

—¡Kami! ¿Tiene que hacer eso aquí?

—No seas mojigata, si no quieres verme desnudo sólo tienes que mirar a otro lado o marcharte a otra habitación. Esta es mi casa —escupió la última frase recalcando cada sílaba.

—¡Es un maleducado! —dijo desviando su mirada.

—Si viene alguien dile que eres mi criada, antes de que te pongas a gritarme te diré que tengo muchos enemigos a los que no les importaría rebanarte el cuello si creen que puedes tener algún tipo de importancia para mí. —Volvió a sentarse para acabar de desayunar—. Imagino que no querrás morir aún.

—Está bien de cara a los demás seré su criada pero que quede claro que…

—Que no eres mi criada —sonrió con malicia—. Tampoco querría una criada como tú, eres demasiado descarada.

—Saitô-san… —Bajó la mirada—. No es tan mala persona como dicen por ahí…

—¡Ja! No me conoces —soltó divertido finiquitando su desayuno—. Hasta la tarde.

El lobo se marchó dejando sola a Tokyô que suspiró en parte aliviada, en parte derrotada… echó una mirada a su alrededor, había dormido en pocilgas más limpias que esa casucha, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, aunque en principio lo único que tenía que hacer era cocinar para él, si era sincera no le apetecía dormir rodeada de porquería.

Se puso en pie dándose ánimos a sí misma y se dispuso a dejarlo todo limpio como una patena, lavó el sucio futón y lo tendió al resplandeciente sol de la mañana, fregó los cacharros de la cocina, tiró los productos en mal estado de la despensa, la limpió con total dedicación y ordenó lo poco que allí había. Se tomó una pequeña pausa para tomar un té y recuperar parte de sus energías y volvió a la carga, limpió el baño, abrió todas las ventanas para airear la estancia y por último limpió el 'salón-habitación-lugar para todo lo que se te ocurra hacer'.

Cayó rendida al suelo ¡Kami! Vaya trabajazo había tenido, seguro que no había limpiado desde que se había comprado esa casa. Estaba tan cansada que no le apetecía cocinar nada, comería algo por ahí y después compraría todo lo necesario para sobrevivir al menos una semana.

En la casa donde se reunía el Shinsengumi Saitô leía un informe sobre los avances de sus divisiones, aquel trabajo no le correspondía a él, pero alguien había decidido fastidiarle sus planes. Los leves toques en el papel de arroz le devolvieron a la realidad.

—Adelante.

—Saitô-san, Shizuka-dono está en el patio esperándole.

—Gracias. Kurosaki-san quiero toda la información posible sobre una tal Takagi Tokyô —dejó a un lado el informe y pasó junto al joven—. Y tráeme cigarrillos, no me quedan.

—En seguida Saitô-san.

Caminó enfadado hasta el patio central, estaba harto de decirle a aquella mujer que no fuera por allí pero ella como quien oía llover. Llegó hasta ella que le sonrió feliz.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

—Quería verte.

—Si te ven aquí sabrán que espías para nosotros y dejarás de sernos de utilidad.

—Pero Saitô-san… —Se llevó un mechón rebelde tras la oreja—. Cuando no me encargan nada no puedo verte.

—Lo lamento —murmuró acariciando la mejilla de la joven—, pero así es este trabajo.

—Mañana me marcharé a Kameoka, no le veré en un mes.

—¿El asunto de Yotsuya? —Ella asintió—. Que tengas un buen viaje Shizuka-chan.

Besó la frente de la joven y regresó a su despacho, no le hacía gracia que esa muchacha se hubiera enamorado de él, a la larga los sentimientos destruyen los negocios y ella era una excelente espía, de apariencia frágil y elegante, sumisa y educada, nadie la creía capaz de hacer nada malo, eso era lo que la convertía en una pieza tan valiosa para el Shinsengumi. Él nunca le correspondería, no era su tipo de mujer y para ser sinceros tampoco tenía intención de involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie para evitar crearse un punto débil imposible de superar.

Miró su mesa, Kurosaki le había dejado allí su tabaco, encendió un cigarrillo y se acomodó en el suelo. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en aquellos ojos verdes de la joven que ahora vivía bajo su techo, la había visto antes, estaba seguro, pero no recordaba donde.

Cuando empezó a oír revuelo por los alrededores se levantó y se escabulló, no tenía la más mínima intención de ir a emborracharse, al menos no esa noche. Recorrió con sigilo la larga distancia que separaba el cuartel de su casa sin prestar más atención de la necesaria a la gente que encontraba.

Se detuvo frente a su casa, las ventanas estaban abiertas ¿habrían atacado a la muchacha? Abrió bruscamente la puerta y al mirar al interior creyó haberse confundido de lugar.

—¡Bienvenido Saitô-san! —coreó la mujer sonriendo.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi casa? —Parpadeó incrédulo—. Parece una totalmente diferente.

—Sólo la he limpiado y ventilado, he comprado algunas lámparas de aceite hay poca luz incluso durante el día.

—Nadie te ha pedido que hicieras semejante cosa.

—No quiero vivir en una pocilga, además lo he hecho todo yo, así que ¡no se queje!

Tenía razón, él no había tenido que hacer nada y debía admitir que esa basura de casucha parecía incluso una casa en condiciones, y la compañía de aquella muchacha no estaba tan mal, se atrevía a plantarle cara.

—Gracias Takagi Tokyô-san.

—¡De nada! —Sonrió satisfecha—. La cena está lista.

—No dejes abiertas las ventanas todo el día, podrían meter humo venenoso por ellas. —La joven asintió asintió a sus palabras—. Muy bien.

Se sentaron frente a la copiosa cena si sabía la mitad de delicioso de lo que parecía ya sería un autentico manjar. Y el sabor no le defraudó lo más mínimo, la sopa tenía un sabor delicado que limpiaba su paladar con cada sorbo, el pescado tan jugoso que se deshacía en su boca, las verduras en su punto justo… ¿cómo había sobrevivido sin ella hasta ese día?

—No está nada mal, Tokyô-san.

—¿Cuál es su plato favorito?

—Me gusta el teriyaki y el sashimi.

—¿Algo que no le guste?

—Odio el nattô, si me pones eso te lo tiraré a la cabeza.

Tokyô rió con ganas.

—Yo también lo odio.

Tras la cena Saitô hizo el mantenimiento de sus espadas mientras Tokyô lavaba los platos, después de esto extendió el futón nuevo que había comprado en el mercado, el que había lavado aún estaba mojado.

Mientras ella se bañaba Saitô se acostó. Cuando empezaba a conciliar el sueño el aroma a jazmines y el calor del cuerpo de Tokyô se pegaron a su espalda, levantó un poco la cabeza para verla.

—Es que el suelo es muy incómodo…

—No me des explicaciones, no las necesito.

La mujer sonrió contra su espalda, realmente no era tan mala persona como le habían dicho, de hecho le parecía hasta agradable a su modo seco y mandón. Se rindieron a lo que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos, dormir hasta que el sol saliese de nuevo.

**Continuará **

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Wow un SaitoxTokyo, empecé esta historia hará cosa de un mes después de ver una película sobre el Shinsengumi de la que no entendí ni la mitad por que estaba en japonés sin subtítulos, pero era tan interesante que no pude desengancharme de la pantalla, el protagonista era Saito y me entró una ataque de inspiración, pero la dejé en un simple montón de ideas inconexas. Después de leer la historia de San Valentín de Bruja "Amarga espera" y de leer un reportaje sobre el Shinsengumi me dieron ganas de desarrollarla, así que… ¡aquí está! Jejeje. Creo que sólo serán cuatro o cinco capítulos, depende de mi inspiración. Dedicado a Bruja por hacer que me dieran ganas de desarrollarla jejeje._

_Espero que os guste ¡un beso!_

_º º º_

_**Reedición:**__ Bueno, hasta aquí la reedición del primer capítulo. He arreglado básicamente el tema de los guiones, alguna falta y he añadido alguna cosilla.  
Le tengo un cariño especial a este fic y quiero poder acabarlo cuanto antes, no prometeré actualización rápida que después siempre acaba pasando algo y no puedo actualizar, pero lo acabaré antes de julio seguro.  
Gracias por leer, un abrazo._


	2. Libertad y honor

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha

**LOBOS**

**Cap 02.- Libertad y honor**

Llevaban una semana viviendo juntos y no sabía mucho sobre ella, era habladora pero no daba información sobre si misma, sólo se interesaba por sus gustos personales y eso hasta cierto punto era preocupante ¿a qué tanto interés?

Okita entró en su despacho con una sonrisa resplandeciente y un dossier en sus manos, se sentó frente a él jugueteando con los papeles con una risita traviesa.

-¿Qué?- alzó una ceja Saito.

-¿Te nos has enamorado Hajime-san?- sonrió nervioso.

-¿Tengo pinta de ir por ahí enamorándome como un idiota?

-Bueno, hasta ahora no habías hecho investigar a ninguna mujer- alargó el informe para que él lo cogiera- Kurosaki-san me ha dado esto para ti.

-Es mi criada.

-¿Tienes una criada de clase alta?

-Mmm…- ojeó el informe y sonrió sarcásticamente- así que era eso…

-Hajime-san ¿qué pasa?

-Nada. Cámbiame el turno de esta noche, tengo algo importante que hacer.

-Claro no hay problema pero Hajime-san…

Antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar salió del lugar con un destino claro, su casa. Sabía que la había visto antes y ahora todo estaba claro. El encuentro casual podría no haber sido tan casual al fin y al cabo.

Diez años atrás había hecho unos trabajillos en Aizu y allí se había topado con unos gamberros que molestaban a una niña de ojos verdes, tras acabar con ellos llegaron sus criados muy preocupados por la seguridad de la hija pequeña del daimyô Takagi, y ahora la misma chiquilla de ojos verdes estaba en su casa.

Entró ruidosamente asustando a la mujer que corrió a ver quien entraba de ese modo.

-Saito-san…

-¡Calla! Prepárame la comida y ponte a limpiar todo esto ¿qué demonios has hecho durante todo el día? Está todo que da asco.

-He estado comprando- le miró extrañada por ese modo de hablarle- Mire he encontrado una pastelería donde venden dulces muy baratos y además están deliciosos.

Le entregó una cajita perfectamente envuelta con los dulces dentro, la miró con malicia y dejó caer la caja al suelo.

-Uy, se ha caído.

-…- le empujó molesta- ¿por qué ha hecho eso?

-¿Estás enfadada?

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

-Pensé que así te resultaría más fácil asesinarme.

-¿Có-cómo dice?- tragó saliva nerviosa- está confundido…

-Takagi Tokyo, hija del daimyô Takagi Kojuro de Aizu asesinado hace un año. Dime… ¿qué te han ofrecido a cambio de asesinarme?

-Si le asesinara podría recuperar el honor de mi familia y mi vida volvería a pertenecerme…

Desenvainó su katana y la puso en las manos de la joven que le miró extrañada por esa acción, se sentó dándole la espalda.

-Muy bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Apretó con fuerza la tsuka de la katana, respiró hondo y la dejó a un lado. Caminó hasta donde estaba sentado y apretando con fuerza su puño lo estrelló contra su cabeza.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿¡Cree que voy a matarle por que usted lo diga!?

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- preguntó frotando su dolorida cabeza.

-¡No tenía ninguna intención de matarle, hombre psicópata!- se sentó junto a él- pensé que si me quedaba aquí…

-Creíste que yo te libraría de esos tipos- ella asintió y él suspiró- mañana irás a verles, te seguiré discretamente y ya veremos que hacer.

-Creía que me mataría, pero en cambio me dejó vivir aquí…

-Eso tiene solución, estoy a tiempo de echarte o matarte- empujó su hombro con fuerza haciendo que acabara tirada en el suelo- deja de lamentarte, me sacas de quicio.

-Saito-san…- le abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿qué puedo hacer para agradecérselo?

-Acércame uno de esos pastelillos Takagi Tokyo.

-¿Ah? Sí…- recogió la caja y la miró horrorizada- ¡Pero si los ha destrozado… ANIMAL!

-Da igual- cogió un pedazo y lo probó- tenías razón están buenos. Oye… ¿no los habrás envenenado?

-¡Ah! ¡Qué ya le he dicho que no quiero matarle!- exclamó pegándole.

El lobo rió divertido, aquella mujer era fascinante, le contradecía y retaba, algo que no se atrevían a hacer ni sus compañeros, tenía más agallas que muchos de los más poderosos guerreros de Japón.

-Tokyo-san, tutéame.

-Saito-san…

-Basta de tonterías, si sigues comportándote como una niña tonta y usando ese tono lastimero te echaré a la calle.

-¡Eres un monstruo sin corazón!

-Qué esperabas de alguien cuyo trabajo es matar a otros.

Tokyo le abrazó y él no rechazó el contacto, pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros femeninos y permanecieron así durante largo rato en silencio.

-Oye, mi oferta sigue en pie, puedes quedarte a cambio de comida.

-Gracias, prometo que me daré prisa en encontrar un buen lugar.

-No hay prisa.

-De todas maneras no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad- le sonrió con dulzura- ¿tienes que marcharte de nuevo?- él negó- ¿preparo el baño?

-Si que te ha durado poco el enfado, eres una joven muy extraña.

-¿Sabes qué?- se levantó bruscamente- ¡Te preparas el baño tu solo! ¡Antipático!

Alzó una ceja observando a la mujer adentrarse en la cocina seguro que la habían educado los animales del bosque por que vaya carácter ¿dónde quedaba la educación tradicional para las damas de clase alta? eso sin contar con esa manía de tratarle con tan poco respeto ¡joder! Era del Shinsengumi merecía más respeto, además le había dado un techo bajo el que dormir. En fin, tampoco estaba tan mal todo aquello, al menos podía divertirse.

Tokyo cumplió su amenaza de no prepararle el baño, así que tuvo que hacerlo él mismo y para colmo se le adelantó ella por lo que tuvo que esperar casi una hora para bañarse. Durante la cena lo máximo que hizo fue murmurar cosas extrañas e ignorarle, esa vez la había cabreado de verdad.

A la hora de dormir a diferencia de lo que había creído no extendió los dos futones como venía haciendo los días anteriores, sólo extendió el futón que siempre ocupaba él. Al rato de haberse acostado se sorprendió al sentirla abrazada su espalda pero no se quejó.

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la estancia, abrió sus ojos ámbar pesadamente, los brazos femeninos seguían enredados en su cintura no le había soltado en toda la noche, quizás estuviera asustada. Se liberó con suavidad de su abrazo para no despertarla y se marchó a bañarse antes de desayunar.

Tenía mucho en lo que pensar antes de intervenir en los problemas de esa mujer, las normas del Shinsengumi se mostraban contrarias a meterse en los líos de la gente ajena a su grupo o luchar por rencillas personales, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, si llegaban a descubrirle tenía que trazar un buen plan para no acabar haciéndose el seppuku. Siempre podía decir que les habían atacado a su criada y a él aunque no fuese verdad, en caso de que hubiera miradas indiscretas ya se encargaría de amenazarles para que no hablasen.

No alcanzaba a comprender por qué demonios se estaba metiendo en semejante jaleo sólo por una chiquilla a la que a duras penas conocía, no existía ningún vinculo entre ellos, no eran familia, ni pareja, ni amigos, ni compañeros, ni nada… ni siquiera estaban en el mismo bando político, visto así eso podía ser una única cosa, Okita le había contagiado la estupidez y el sentimentalismo.

Se oyeron unos suaves toquecitos en el shoji ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? El agua empezaba a quedarse fría.

-Saito-san, el desayuno se enfría…

-Ya voy.

Se puso en pie en la tina y salió despacio para secarse y vestirse. Regresó a la habitación/salón, el desayuno estaba sobre la mesita y ella sentada esperándole. Le regaló una sonrisa al verlo sentarse.

Durante largo rato ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando sus manos se encontraron al tratar de coger la salsa de soja. Finalmente fue ella quien rompió el molesto silencio.

-¿Te apetece soba para comer?

-No vendré a comer, tal vez no vuelva hasta mañana.

-Ah…- murmuró decepcionada- entonces lo podemos dejar para mañana, Saito-san.

-Hajime.

-¿Cómo?

-Llámame Hajime- engulló el resto de su desayuno- vístete cuando acabes, vamos a ver a tus "amigos".

-¡En seguida estaré lista!

Se arregló a toda velocidad, aunque estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pudiera ocurrirles la verdad era que estaba emocionada al saber que de un modo u otro aquella pesadilla acabaría de una vez por todas.

Juntos trazaron un plan bastante simple, ella iría al lugar donde se reunía con aquellos hombres y él le seguiría desde una distancia prudente para no levantar sospechas, una vez allí él intervendría y lo que pasara después prefirió mantenerlo en secreto para ella. Su experiencia le decía que negociar era inútil así que eso le dejaba una única cosa para hacer, eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra.

La siguió con precaución de que nadie se percatase antes de tiempo de que la seguía. Se dirigían a las afueras de Kyoto, hacia el este. Detuvo sus pasos frente a unas nagaya que se caían a trozos y entró confiando en las palabras de Saito, su vida estaba en sus manos, había perdido la poca cordura que tenía por confiar en las palabras y supuestas buenas intenciones de ese hombre.

La partición central estaba repleta de hombres armados con sus katanas y nada más verla sus expresiones mostraron lujuria, no todos los días tenían la oportunidad de ver a jovencitas tan atractivas a las que no hubiera que pagarles.

-Buenos días- saludó a los hombres del interior un poco intimidada- quiero ver a Mitsuba-san.

-Kosuke-san avisa al jefe que la muñeca quiere verle- dijo un hombre enorme semicubierto por las sombras del lugar al más joven de todos- no querríamos que nuestra valiosa señorita saliera huyendo.

-¡Ishida-sama! Déjenos jugar un poco con ella antes.

-Vamos, vamos- dijo Ishida poniéndose en pie- la estáis asustando, no está aquí para jugar con vosotros- caminó hasta Tokyo que temblaba ligeramente- tranquila muchacha, mientras seas útil no dejaré que te toquen, a menos que… vengas a decirnos que no vas a matar a Saito Hajime- llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla femenina alzando su rostro y acercando el suyo al de la joven la miró siniestramente- por que… ¿no habrás venido a decirnos eso, verdad?

-N-no…- trató de soltarse del agarre del hombre sin éxito- yo sólo… sólo quería decirle q-qué lo haré mañana mismo.

-Muy bien Takagi-san, me alegro que hayas decidido colaborar al fin- el jefe del grupo de bandidos entró acompañado del tal Kosuke- cuando me traigas su cabeza yo te devolveré lo que es tuyo.

Mientras tanto el lobo decidió que ya había esperado el tiempo suficiente para actuar, el hombre que había entrado hacía poco tenía toda la pinta de ser el jefazo de esa panda de idiotas, mira que extorsionar a una cría para que le matase.

Se despojó de su gi del Shinsengumi para evitar ensuciarlo de sangre y levantar sospechas y salió de su escondite haciéndose notar todo lo que pudo, no necesitaba el factor sorpresa con esa panda de inútiles, además de ese modo era más sencillo sacar entera a la muchacha de aquel lugar.

Uno de los bandidos que se encargaba de vigilar el exterior desde la pequeña ventana dejó caer su katana al suelo y palideció al instante.

-¡E-e-es… es él!

Ishida se situó junto al que acababa de dar la voz de alarma y vio con horror como los papeles se intercambiaban, la presa pasaba a ser el cazador y ellos sus presas.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Te ha seguido hasta aquí!

-¿Sí?- puso cara de inocente- Creía que se había ido a trabajar.

-¡MATADLA! ¡Ya no nos sirves para nada!

Los hombres desenvainaron sus katanas lanzándose contra ella que se encogió tratando de escapar de la muerte segura que le esperaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo único que podía oír eran los acelerados latidos de su propio corazón y durante unas milésimas de segundo que le parecieron horas sólo pudo pensar en aquel hombre que ya la había salvado una vez, lastima que no hubiera tenido más tiempo para conocerle mejor.

Un fuerte sonido metálico seguido de una penetrante voz retumbaron en la nagaya.

-Qué mal educados estáis ¿vuestras madres no os enseñaron a respetar a las damas?

-Ha… Hajime-san…

-Espérame fuera.

-¡Pero…!

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de obedecer por una maldita vez?

Contuvo las ganas de darle una buena patada por echarla de ese modo tan rudo, pero en esas condiciones no era más que un estorbo, su especialidad de lucha era el lanzamiento de sus okobo con una puntería algo dudosa y ahora mismo no iba a serle muy útil. Suspirando amargamente salió de la nagaya.

Cuando la supo fuera del lugar lanzó su ataque, demasiado torpes, sin ningún esfuerzo se deshizo de la mitad de ellos. Observó a los supervivientes asustados y buscando el modo de huir, muy valientes para chantajear a una cría y obligarla a cometer un asesinato, pero ahora que les daba todas las facilidades para que le asesinaran ellos mismos resultaba que le tenían miedo. Rió sarcásticamente.

-No deberíais haberos metido con la chiquilla y menos aún conmigo idiotas descerebrados- les susurró con una mueca siniestra- demostráis no ser nada inteligentes.

-¡No nos mate! ¡Les dejaremos en paz!- exclamó el jefe del grupo.

-A parte de idiotas sois unos cobardes- escupió al suelo-. Ya es tarde para suplicar ratas estúpidas, sólo tenéis una opción. Morir.

Fuera de la nagaya Tokyo daba vueltas y más vueltas como si de una fiera enjaulada se tratase, de vez en cuando se paraba miraba alrededor y golpeteaba el suelo con su pie impacientemente, suspiraba y retomaba su recorrido. Escuchaba con aprensión los sonidos metálicos y los gemidos de dolor provenientes del interior del recinto.

Vio entre los matorrales el inconfundible gi del Shinsengumi lo recogió con sumo cuidado como si fuese a romperse en pedazos por el contacto con su piel, suspiró alzando el gi sobre su cabeza y concentrando toda su rabia lo estampó contra el suelo ¡odiaba esperar! La paciencia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes.

El silencio se apoderó de la zona y ya no sabía si era su propia imaginación o realmente todo estaba en calma. Su mirada verde se fijó en el shoji suplicando por que se abriera y de allí saliera Saito, como si alguien hubiera escuchado su suplica silenciosa el shoji se abrió y el imponente capitán salió con su rostro sereno, ella no pudo contener una amplia sonrisa al verle salir sano y salvo, sus pies se movieron por inercia y corrió hasta él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido?- le inspeccionó de arriba abajo- ¡Kami! ¡Hay sangre!

-Déjalo estar, no es mía. Vuelve a casa.

-¡Idiota! ¡Estaba preocupada!- zarandeó al lobo con fuerza- Y ¿cómo te atreves a decirme qué tengo que hacer?

-Ya eres libre Takagi Tokyo- acarició el largo cabello femenino- el honor de tu familia está ahora en tus manos, sobre eso no puedo hacer nada.

-Gracias hombre psicópata.

-De nada chiquilla desquiciada.

Recorrieron gran parte del camino juntos, Tokyo trataba de descubrir lo que había pasado allí dentro encontrandose con el silencio y alguna sonrisa burlona como respuesta, se separaron, ella volvió a casa y él se apresuró a llegar a la base donde ya todos le esperaban, por fortuna como nunca se retrasaba se lo dejaron pasar sin pedirle explicaciones. El mismísimo Kondô Isami estaba frente a ellos, lo que tuvieran que decirles debía ser importante y no se equivocaba.

El tema de Yotsuya se había complicado y los destinados a aquel asunto tenían problemas para mantener la situación bajo control y eso implicaba que movilizarían al menos a una de las divisiones más poderosas y esas eran la primera de Okita Shoji, la segunda de Nakagura Shinpachi y la tercera de Saito Haijme.

Tras deliberar y sopesar los pros y contras del trabajo conjunto que podían realizar los capitanes entre ellos se tomó la decisión de enviar a la primera y la tercera división por la complicidad entre ambos capitanes, formaban un buen equipo. Estarían fuera de dos a tres semanas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Saito, Tokyo se iba a cabrear por dejarla plantada sin poder darle explicaciones, sólo tenía una hora para volver recoger algo de ropa y salir de viaje.

**Continuará **

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin el segundo capitulo, me ha costado un poco escribirlo, los cambios de humor de Tokyo casi me vuelven loca de remate jajaja. Ha quedado un poco raro a mi parecer, espero que os hayáis divertido con la forma extraña de tratarse esos dos.

**Vocabulario:**

**Nagaya: **antiguo tipo de vivienda de madera, era un edificio alargado dividido en varios espacios (el tipo de casa donde vive Sanosuke)

**Okobo: **son las sandalias que se llevan con los kimono, la suela tiene forma de cuña y son altas.

**Tsuka: **empuñadura de la katana.

***************************************************************************

**Yun-tao-19:** ¡hola! Muchas gracias por pasar a leer mi historia, es el primer Saito x Tokyo que escribo, me hacía gracia escribir sobre dos personajes con personalidades tan explosivas. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Un beso.

**Gabyhyatt:** espero que este fic llegue a gustarte tanto como esta pareja. Un beso y muchas gracias por leer.

**Bruja: **jajaja creo que si Watsuki la hubiera dejado aparecer el manga se hubieran estado lanzándose puyitas la mitad del tiempo, son tal para cual de eso no hay duda, me imagino a Tokyo con la chancla cascándole cuando llega tarde a casa sin avisarle y él poniéndose tierno jajajaja. Un besazo amiga

**Shumy:** es que el maldito lobo de Mibu se hace querer, mira que hasta hace un año no lo soportaba y ahora me encanta jajaja. Tenías razón le sonaba por ser la hija de un daimyô, por cierto, mira que es complicado encontrar información sobre la Tokyo real. Al principio pensé que podría querer matarle, pero no me pareció algo a lo que alguien con su carácter estuviera dispuesta a hacer al menos sin buscar alguna alternativa, por eso aunque le habían encargado el asesinato no tenía intención de hacerlo. Sobre los kake soba sé que le gustan pero no lo he puesto a propósito, más adelante sabrás por que jejeje. Un besazo.

**Okashira Janet:** Peacemaker Kurogane es uno de los animes que tengo pendientes de ver precisamente por que sale el Shinsengumi jeje. Espero que la historia te siga gustando y que disfrutes de las locuras de esta pareja tan peculiar. Un besazo.


	3. Vida o muerte

Rurouni Kenshin y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki y Shueisha

**LOBOS**

**Cap 03.- Vida o muerte**

Tokyo estaba completamente seria, había un brillo de determinación en sus ojos verdes, un tic en su ceja delataba el estado de ánimo de la muchacha, su cara llena de harina y un cuchillo en la mano derecha. Cerró los ojos respirando hondo.

-¡Estúpidos soba! ¿Creéis que podéis vencerme?- suspiró, se estaba peleando con unos fideos- con lo que me gusta comeros y lo complicado que es haceros…

Juntó con desesperación la masa de fideos por décima vez, la extendió nuevamente y trató de cortarlos dándoles el tamaño correcto ¿por qué se esforzaba tanto? Quizás esa noche tampoco volvería ¿hasta cuando iba a estar fuera? Le había dicho que se iba unas dos o tres semanas y ya había pasado más de un mes, le echaba de menos hasta dormía en su futón por las noches. Cuando volviese le iba a dar una buena patada en el culo por 'abandonarla' en aquel cuchitril.

-Maldita sea, Tokyo… cómo has podido enamorarte de un hombre como ese…

Concentrándose en su ardua labor de cortar fideos trató de alejar de su mente, al menos por un rato, al hombre psicópata.

Mientras tanto Saito recorría en silencio las lúgubres calles iluminado de vez en cuando por la mortecina luz de los farolillos. Estaba cansado, tenía ganas de llegar a su casa y comer algo caliente… quizás la mocosa molesta ya se había largado, sería una lástima, no tenía ganas de estar solo ni que decir de cocinar, además su cálido cuerpo le reconfortaba en las noches, empezaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia y a su carácter y bueno, para qué negarlo, la había echado de menos, aunque no comprendía el motivo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta respiró hondo y abrió.

-¡Bienvenido a casa!

-¿Sigues aquí?- pese a su tono molesto se alegraba.

-Saito Hajime eres un idiota.

-¿Por qué dices mi nombre completo Takagi Tokyo?- alzó una ceja.

-Por que me gusta como suena- sonrió.

Acarició su largo cabello y se adentró en su hogar, se alegraba de que continuase allí, seguro que le preparaba algo delicioso.

-Hajime-kun ¿tienes hambre?

-¿Lo dudas? Voy a bañarme.

-Bien, en seguida lo tendré todo listo.

El lobo recogió su yukata y se encerró en el baño, mientras tanto ella entró en la cocina, prepararía esos estúpidos soba aunque fuera lo último que hiciese en su vida. Llevaba más de un mes viviendo con él y al menos para ella era un día especial por que por fin había vuelto.

Dos golpes secos se oyeron al otro lado de la puerta, alguien estaba llamando y parecía impaciente. Dejó de lado lo que hacía y se dirigió a la puerta. Abrió despacio, un hombre alto y moreno con un aspecto algo siniestro le miraba con una mueca macabra.

-¿Qué desea?

-Creo que podrás serme muy útil.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

La puerta del baño cayó al suelo armando un gran estrépito y Saito salió corriendo enfundado en su yukata empapada.

-¡TOKYO CIERRA LA PUERTA!

-¿Por q…?

El hombre moreno aprisionó a la mujer poniéndole su katana en el cuello, sonriendo con malicia.

-Si te mueves le cortaré el cuello. Saito no sabía que tuvieras novia.

-Mátala si quieres, sólo es mi criada.

-¿De verdad?

-Puedes estar seguro- devolvió la siniestra sonrisa entrecerrando su mirada- estaba pensando en matarla yo mismo.

Desenfundó velozmente su katana y se lanzó contra el hombre agarrando con fuerza a Tokyo y empujándola lejos de ellos. Los filos se cruzaron con fuerza obligándoles a retroceder unos pasos, el intruso cayó de espaldas en la calle y Saito aprovechó para salir de la casa para continuar la batalla y mantener a salvo a la joven.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte ¿me oyes?

-S-sí…

Se mantuvo asomada a la puerta, nunca le había visto luchar pero había escuchado maravillas sobre su estilo de combate y no podía dejar de sentir fascinación por él.

No alcanzaba a ver los rápidos movimientos de Saito pero sí como se defendía el moreno, era extraño, pese a no parar de recibir los fuertes ataques del lobo parecía muy seguro de si mismo como si se supiese vencedor de aquel duelo. La sonrisa del hombre se amplió cuando Saito detuvo temporalmente su ataque, algo no iba bien, había algo muy extraño en aquella actitud tan altiva. Adoptó la posición para realizar el gatotsu y zanjar así esa pelea que tan mala espina empezaba a darle, el hombre en cambio mantuvo la guardia alta a sabiendas de que la guardia media sería más efectiva contra ese ataque.

Se lanzó contra él, destrozándole el brazo izquierdo con su katana, contrariamente a lo que hubiese sido natural no mostró el menor síntoma de dolor, entonces se dio cuenta, ese hombre era un kamikaze bajo los efectos del opio, pero ya era tarde para reaccionar, la katana del moreno atravesó dolorosamente el cuerpo de Saito por la espalda hasta el punto de llegar a atravesarse a si mismo poniendo fin a su propia vida. Los dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo en medio de un gran charco de sangre, se llevó una mano a la altura de sus ojos y la vio temblar ¿acaso ese era su fin? Suspiró con dolor abandonándose a su destino y entonces llegaron a sus oídos los pasos de la mujer.

-¡Oh Kami! ¡Ha… Hajime…!

-Sácame la katana de la espalda…

-N… no pu-puedo…

-¡Tokyo! Hazlo, joder.

Sujetó temblorosa la tsuka, respiró hondo concentrándose en su cometido y tiró con fuerza haciendo que el filo saliese de los cuerpos. Se levantó con dificultad, acarició el rostro de la muchacha dejando un rastro de sangre en su mejilla y tambaleándose entró en la casa cayendo pesadamente sobre el futón a medio extender. Se acercó rápidamente a él olvidando por completo todo lo demás, arrodillándose junto a su dolorido cuerpo.

-¡HAJIME, HAJIME! ¡Aguanta! Voy a buscar un médico.

-No- sujetó su muñeca con fuerza- cúrame tú.

-¡Pero no sé que tengo que hacer!

-Cálmate, yo te indicaré. Primero tienes que limpiar la herida, trae agua caliente, jabón, toallas, hilo, agujas y sake.

Corrió a buscarlo todo, ella no era medico y tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Había visto tratar a enfermos y heridos pero no sabía que hacer. Llevó las cosas a la sala y corrió a por el agua que se estaba calentando con mucho cuidado de no derramarla. Se arrodilló nuevamente junto a él.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Muy bien… empapa una toalla en el agua y enjabónala- la observó obedecer- bien… ahora tienes que limpiar la herida, del centro hacia fuera, empieza por la espalda…

Asintió y se movió para quedar a sus espaldas, con las manos temblorosas limpió la herida mientras el lobo contenía sus quejas y gruñidos.

-Ahora coge… el sake y… échalo sobre la herida- tragó saliva dolorosamente.

-S-sí…- vertió el liquido alcohólico y él no pudo contener un gruñido- lo… lo siento…

-No seas idiota… tienes… tienes que… co-coser… la…

-Pero… ¿estás…?- se estremeció al ver que sus ojos se habían cerrado- ¡Hajime! ¡No te mueras, maldita sea! Haré lo que quieras… pero… no te…

Empezó a llorar desconsolada, se había desmayado y no sabía que más tenía que hacer. Y entonces la puerta se abrió trayéndole la salvación. Reconoció al instante el uniforme del Shinsengumi.

-¡Hajime! ¡Kami! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tokyo tiró con fuerza del haori del hombre llenándolo de agua, jabón y sangre y empezó a zarandearle mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-¡Sálvele! ¡Tiene que salvarle! ¡Por favor!

-¡Kami! ¡Cálmese! Va romperme la espalda si me sigue zarandeando así- la joven le soltó con cuidado- Debe ser Takagi Tokyo-san, Hajime me ha hablado de usted. Soy Okita Shoji, encan…

-¿¡A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA ESO AHORA!? ¿Qué no ve que está malherido?

-Salga fuera y pídale a Kurosaki-san que traiga a un médico.

-Pero él ha dicho…

-No traerá a un médico cualquiera, traerá al nuestro, avísele.

La muchacha salió en estampida directa a zarandear al tal Kurosaki para que trajese ayuda.

El médico resultó ser un hombre bastante mayor, estuvo largas horas tratando la gravísima herida del lobo y pese a desear darle buenas noticias a la chiquilla que trataba de no llorar y parecer calmada no pudo más que poner una mano sobre su hombro y decirle que no se hiciera muchas ilusiones que ya no podía hacer nada más por él, la muchacha le devolvió una mirada triste y sonrió con melancolía diciéndole que ella sabía que se recuperaría, Okita y el doctor la miraron con tristeza.

Durante aquellos dos días Okita sintió la necesidad de quedarse con ella, si su buen amigo moría no sabía como reaccionaría la muchacha. El olor a té le sacó de sus cavilaciones silenciosas, frente a él había una taza del humeante líquido verde.

-Tokyo-san, gracias por el té está delicioso.

-De nada, Okita-san…

-No tiene de que preocuparse, tiene mejor aspecto, seguro que se recupera.

Ella sólo asintió apretando con fuerza la pequeña bandeja contra su pecho, se mordió el labio tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer sin control nuevamente. Okita se levantó y la envolvió en un abrazo protector, acariciando con ternura su espalda.

-Tokyo-san… ¿tan unida está a él?

-Sí… la verdad es que a mi…

La estrechó con más fuerza sin dejarla terminar, ya sabía como iba a acabar esa frase y no podía decir que eso le tranquilizase ¿qué iba a hacer con ella si Saito no despertaba?

-Tú, deja en paz a mi criada- resonó una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

-¡Hajime-san!

Saito se incorporó quedando sentado en el futón algo mareado por la perdida de sangre y empezó a rebuscar entre su ropa cuando unos delgados brazos se enredaron en su cuerpo.

-Hajime… Hajime…- sollozó la mujer contra su pecho.

-Vamos, vamos, no hagas un drama- palmeó la espalda de la joven- No me queda tabaco, tráeme ¿quieres?

-¡TABACO! ¿¡Qué clase de ser insensible, desalmado e idiota eres!?

-To-Tokyo-san cálmese…- balbuceó Okita dando varios pasos atrás.

-¡No estoy hablando con usted!- agarró con fuerza el cuello de la yukata de Saito- ¡Estaba preocupada por ti y tu me pides tabaco!

Sonrió con malicia sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes vidriosos y enrojecidos por el llanto, Okita estaba seguro de que la mataría, aquella mujer tenía un carácter y mal genio equiparables a los de Saito, pobre mujer tan preocupada que había estado para morir ahora…

Pero los temores de Okita no se cumplieron, lo que ocurrió le dejó completamente atónito y planteándose si el té llevaba opio o alguna substancia alucinógena. Saito juntó sus labios con los de la mujer en un beso nada casto y mucho menos inocente.

-Eres una presa deliciosa Takagi Tokyo.

-Y tú un depredador ardiente Saito Hajime.

-¡Eh! Okita ¿piensas quedarte ahí mucho tiempo?

-Ah… de hecho ya me iba… u-un placer conocerla Tokyo-san… a-adiós.

-Adiós Okita-san, vuelva a visitarnos- movió la mano diciéndole adiós con una sonrisa reluciente.

-Mejor que no vuelvas.

Dio una última ojeada a la casucha donde vivía su compañero y sonrió al verle con aquella actitud que nunca creyó llegar a presenciar, salió en silencio.

Devoró sus labios con fiereza ¿qué estaba haciendo? Se había dejado conquistar por esa mujer, ahora entendía lo de "nunca digas nunca" y para ser sincero le encantaba su recién adquirido punto débil infranqueable, quizás le gustaba demasiado para su actual condición física.

-¿Quedan soba?

-¿Mmm? Okita-san se los ha comido casi todos, pero aún quedan para ti.

-Tráeme ¿quieres?

Asintió abandonando esos fuertes brazos siendo retenida por una mano en su muñeca, giró a mirarle sin comprender que ocurría le indicó que se acercase con su mano libre, obedeció llena de curiosidad encontrándose con aquellos finos labios envuelta en un apasionado beso.

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar los soba, que ya tenía cortados, se apoyó en la pared siendo al fin consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir, eso implicaba mucho no sólo había mostrado sus propios sentimientos si no que además había obtenido una respuesta positivas, todo sin necesidad de palabras, pero… ¿aquello estaba bien? Sacudió la cabeza apartando aquellos pensamientos tan ridículos y poco apropiados para alguien como ella y se concentró en hacer los mejores soba que hubiese hecho nunca.

Poco después regresó con el tazón humeante y esa vez se la veía nerviosa, sonrió divertido, mucho carácter pero en el fondo necesitaba lo mismo que cualquier mujer, la certeza de que no le mentía y que no iba a aprovecharse de ella, ni de su apellido ni de todo su patrimonio. Tomó el tazón y comió con bastantes ansias su contenido, no sabía si era por la perdida de sangre, por el hambre feroz que tenía o por que demonios, pero aquello estaba buenísimo.

-Cambia el sashimi por los soba en la lista de comidas.

-¿Es que quieres acabar conmigo? No sabes la guerra que me han dado los estúpidos fideos.

-Una chiquilla derrotada por unos fideos- cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar la escena- una visión muy cómica.

-¡Ah! ¡No te rías de mí!

Alzó una ceja dejando el tazón junto al futón y atrapándola entre sus brazos logrando que dejase de moverse para no lastimarle.

-Tokito sabes que no puedo dejar el Shinsengumi ¿verdad?- asintió- estamos en bandos diferentes.

-¿Me estás hablando de política?

-Sí.

-¡Al diablo la política!

-Gane el bando que gane nuestra supervivencia en la nueva época no está garantizada.

-Hajime-chan déjate de tonterías- acarició la mejilla del lobo- desde que asesinaron a mi familia vivo cada día como si fuese el último, me da igual vivir un año que cincuenta mientras esté contigo.

Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó por las palabras que acababa de dedicarle la muchacha, carraspeó devolviendo la seriedad a su rostro.

-Es peligroso estar conmigo, pueden matarte, secuestrarte… lo que sea para llegar hasta mi.

-Me gusta el peligro ¿no es evidente?

-No podríamos tener un matrimonio normal.

-Así es más divertido.

-Tokyo ¿estás segura de esto?

-Del todo.

-Muy bien entonces, ya no tienes escapatoria, muñeca.

Depositó un beso inocente en aquellos labios rojos alejando algunos mechones de su pelo con la vista fija en los ojos vivos de la mujer, ella apartó ligeramente la mirada y suspiró.

-Hajime… yo no soy…

-Ya lo sé, te vendieron a un burdel hace cuatro meses, hice que te investigaran ¿recuerdas?- la besó con ternura- me da igual.

-Pero de cara a los demás si importa.

-Si la política no te importa que tampoco te importe esa estupidez. Y si alguien tiene inconvenientes que hable con mi katana.

-Jajajaja realmente no eres tan malo como te pintan hombre psicópata.

-Deja de llamarme así, chiquilla molesta.

-Antipático…- le cogió la nariz con dos de sus dedos sonriendo traviesa- gírate, tengo que cambiarte el vendaje y curarte la herida.

No tuvo más opción que obedecerle, bajó su yukata dejando su torso al descubierto mientras ella buscaba las medicinas y las vendas limpias. Deshizo el vendaje con delicadeza poniendo especial atención al pasar sobre la parte lastimada.

-Te quiero, Tokyo.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa dejando escapar una lágrima, sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

-Te quiero, Hajime-chan…

Un tic se apoderó de la ceja del lobo ¿Hajime-chan? ¿Pensaba llamarle así en serio? Ya se vengaría cuando recuperara su energía.

**Continuará **

**Notas de la autora:**

Antes que nada quiero corregir un fallo del capítulo anterior del que me acabo de dar cuenta, lo que Saito deja entre los arbustos no es el gi del Shinsengumi si no el haori, perdón por el fallo.

Ha salido romanticón el capítulo, he tratado de mantener la personalidad extraña y retorcida del lobo, espero haberlo logrado, es todo un reto poner tierno a Saito, al menos lo es para mi jejeje.

************************************************************************

**Bruja:** el Lobo ha caído en las redes de la 'chiquilla molesta' jajajajaja ¿dónde iba a encontrar otra que se metiese con él? En el fondo es un trozo de pan y no puede ver a una damisela en apuros y quedarse como si nada. Un besazo amiga.

**Shumy:** es un hombre de armas tomar jajaja, la paz y la tranquilidad lo ha suavizado, pero aún y así en Meiji sigue teniendo un genio considerable, bicho malo nunca muere jajajaja. Al final ha caído sin remedio alguno, claro que yo diría que mucha resistencia no ha opuesto. Espero que te hayas divertido con el capítulo. Un besazo.

**Okashira Janet:** la idea era que tuviera un carácter similar pero a la vez completamente opuesto al de Saito, que fuese poco reflexiva e impredecible, en este capítulo está un poco más centrada espero que no te haya dado miedo jejejeje. Sobre la inocencia, creo que un punto inocente si puede atraer al lobo, es más divertido para él, pero ella es más lanzada que inocente. Un besazo.

**Yun-tao-19:** jejeje sí me volvió loca pero me divertí mucho, le puse un carácter un poco complicado de seguir mira que hasta me resulta impredecible para escribir jajajaja. Un beso, que disfrutes la lectura.


End file.
